


sexy old president

by ahahilovereddieig



Category: Emmanuel Macron - Fandom, lebanonxfrance, macho - Fandom, michel aoun - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, country presidents, emmanuel macron - Freeform, michel aoun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahahilovereddieig/pseuds/ahahilovereddieig
Summary: michel aoun,the lebanese president has always fantasized about emmanuel macron,the president of france,and now macron is right in front of him. What will micho do?
Relationships: michel aoun x emmanuel macron
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	sexy old president

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liana/gifts).



> this is completely just for fun!! please don’t take it seriously

He was sitting in his office,feeling slightly nervous.  
He couldn’t believe that Emmanuel Macron himself is here!!!   
The man he’s always fantasized about and wanted to touch is now within reach!  
Micho has never felt so frustrated. What is he going to do?? When a whole buffet is going to be right in front of him in a matter of a few minutes! 

He stood,took a few breaths in a try to keep himself calm and looked in the mirror.  
If he’s going to meet em,he has to be at least presentable,right?

_____

Oh. He is right there. He can see him in his own eyes and can’t believe it.   
He is out of words and can’t think of anything to say.   
He needs to stay cool. Micho reminded himself. But then,Macron looked at him and smiled. He’s never been as attracted to anyone. He looked down,unable to maintain eye contact with the oh very attractive man right in front of him.  
Em came closer,and with every step micho felt his heart ringing and about to fall out of its place. Is it even normal for human beings to feel this way???

Macron,on the other hand,felt nothing but hungler for the man standing in front of him. Micho was everything he’s ever dreamed of. He knew that this trip would not go to no avail. This is going to be fun.

~~~~~

Macron made sure that every single touch,though careful and gentle it would be,sent shivers through micho’s body. He saw the way aoun looked at him,and he was oh so satisfied with it. They were in front of bodyguards,and he took pleasure in embarrassing the older man.  
They sat in their respective seats,and as micho started coming up with things to say,emmanuel proceeded to stare at him,following every gesture he made with his hands and the way his lips moved,all while smiling in a way micho thought was extremely sexy.  
After a few minutes of useless political greetings and daring stares,macron decided it was a good time to get some privacy. He knew that none of these bodyguards could be trusted and word would be out to his wife in no time if he let anyone stay here,so he gave away the desire to touch the older man and make him blush in front of everyone in the room. He could live with that. As soon as the room was cleared and the doors were locked,macron turned his face and looked at aoun,smiling seductively. Micho didn’t know if he’d die for this man or because of him.  
“This is one lovely day,don’t you think so?” said aoun.  
“What i think is that it could be way lovelier if we skip all the formal,and quite useless actually, greetings. I think we’re way past that already.” said emmanuel as he started taking his jacket off.  
Micho could not believe what was happening. Seriously,why would the man of his dreams return his attraction in the same way? This felt more like a hallucination than reality.   
“So...general,” macron said intensely,and micho felt the blood in his veins rush.  
He liked it when he called him general. The word has never been so delicate and elegant as it is coming out from the mouth of the president of france. He was nervous,but he wanted this more than anything.   
Emmanuel came closer,still smiling his seductive smile,and bent down to be able to see the lebanese president’s face directly. Suddenly,he stopped smiling,and his facial expression was so serious micho’s heart dropped.  
“Do you want this?”.   
Silence.   
“General,do you want this?”.  
Micho couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Yes! I want this more than anything!!”  
Macron smiled again,  
”That was all i needed to know”.   
He let his hands caress the older man’s shoulder and proceeded to take his jacket off. Micho tried his best to keep up,he was touching desperately and his hands were everywhere.  
____________________  
desperate sighs and low moans were made,and wet kisses marked naked skin,and they were both sweating.  
Micho felt like it was heaven. He thought,if heaven were like this he wouldn’t mind dying anytime soon.  
When macron started touching the lower part of micho’s body,his legs started to shake,and he started panting and breathing heavily.  
“yes! yes please!!” said aoun,and macron’s face got closer.   
“you want it? hmm? you do?”.  
Micho’s face was bright red,and he whined,while desperately digging into macron’s shoulders,”yes!!! I want it! please give it to me!! i will be good!!!”  
Emmanuel smiled.  
“we’ll see about that,won’t we??”  
_____________________

“AAAH!!!” was what macron’s ears had heard,after putting but a couple of fingers inside micho’s asshole.   
Emmanuel looked at aoun’s face,who was panting and had his eyes rolled back. Smiling,he said “We’re doing this,baby”.   
Macron removed his fingers,and micho moaned at the emptiness he felt.  
Emmanuel liked the way micho moaned his name,and he liked the mess of a facial expressions micho made just for him.   
And micho...oh he loved everything that was happening,and he was so ready to take macron in whole.  
Micho gasped as macron’s huge fucking junk touched a bit of the inside of micho’s asshole.  
Oh he wanted this so much.  
“More....please more!!” said the 85 years old man.   
“You want more? You want it? beg for it,then,baby” emmanuel said and micho made a noise.  
“Please put it inside me em!!! I will do anything!! i want to feel you inside of me!!! I beg you!!” and after many desperate whines and whimpers,macron obliged to aoun’s need and let micho’s asshole swallow his cock.  
Micho gasped loudly and as emmanuel started moving his trunk all he could hear was aoun whimpering,moaning and telling him to go faster and faster. Emmanuel’s shoulders were now red,marked from aoun’s grasp on him. And he liked that.  
“Em!! Em i’m so close!”  
_____________________  
Aoun sighed with relief as macron laid beside him on the ground,and then he felt emmanuel touch his hand,and micho felt butterflies kicking inside his stomach. He held macron’s hand back.

_____________________  
fin.  
_____________________


End file.
